


Old Friend

by ShipOnTheHorizon



Series: Vetus Amici [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, But not really because there aren't that many chapters, Childhood Friends, Human Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), M/M, Not weird I swear, Slow Burn, Toothless is briefly called Adrian but its like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipOnTheHorizon/pseuds/ShipOnTheHorizon
Summary: "No, Hiccup", Adrian interrupted with a small smile developing, "My name is Adrian, but my friends call me-"Something seemed to click."-Toothless." They both said simultaneously, smiles on both of their faces.





	1. The Reunion

Giving up school at 18 to take care of his dad had been a hard but necessary choice. With the cancer getting so extreme to the point of hallucinations of dragons, the doctor had said a carer at home was necessary, and with the lack of funds? It was the only option.

After he died, the money that Hiccup inherrited from a secret savings account and his will that instructed him to go to school while he was still young - 23 wasn't exactly young but - was the only motivation he had to keep going.

(meanwhile, Hiccup's only thought was 'why didn't he help himself?')

No parents, no family, and a small group of friends. What else did he have in his home town? 

He left.

The journey up to the University of Edinburgh was a long one, but worth it when he arrived in Edinburgh to see his own apartment. With the homesickness, his first night was lonely, and full of some slight hunger, but the next afternoon, being able to meet up with Astrid made it all okay.

Astrid was one of the girls he met on the train up - she had gone to meet her family in Berkshire (Mr and Mrs Hofferson, lovely people - if a bit crazy) and was on her way back up to school.

They bonded over their dislike of Berkshire and school, so much so that Astrid invited him out to the pub in the afternoon, with one of her other friends.

"I'm gay, just so you know." - "Same." - "Good." - "Good."

As they both arrived, Astrid immediately dragged him over to the bar counter and sat on one of the seats next to a guy with broad shoulders and long black hair. 

Even from the back, he sparked a little bit of recognition with Hiccup. He shook it off.

Sitting down on the other free stool, he watched Astrid greet him. 

"Adrian! I can't believe you're here, I mean I know I invited you, but I honestly didn't expect you to turn up!"

The guy - Adrian - turned towards Astrid and rolled his eyes at her, briefly noticing Hiccup. He nodded in greeting putting his hand out, and Hiccup shook it with a grin. 

"Hi," he said "I'm Adrian, but my friends call me-"

Astrid interrupted him, shouting at the bartender to bring three beers.

Hiccup and Adrian laughed at her, seeming to bond over the oddness of Adrian's old and Hiccup's new friend. 

After the introductions ("This is Sneeze" - "...Sure"), the three talked for a while. After an hour or three of conversation, the recognition of Adrian was sparking too much for Hiccup to ignore and without any manners he blurted out-

"Have we met before?"

-Interrupting the conversation the two were having.

Adrian pointed at himself, mockingly "Moi?"

Hiccup laughed, but nodded his head, "Yeah - I swear I've seen you before but I have no idea where."

Both Adrian and Astrid look at him, confused "Are you sure? I mean, you're hot but I'm pretty sure we haven't hooked up..."

He rolled his eyes, a little unsure, but still confident. 

"Look, I swear I'm not going crazy - just, work with me for a minute."

Adrian leers at him, but gives in with a shrug of his shoulders.

Astrid rolls her eyes, moving off her stool. "Well, if you boys are going to do this, I am going to leave - I'll see you in class tomorrow!" She says, strolling away.

Hiccup squints, "Was that at me or you?"

Adrian shrugs again, "Probably both, what class do you have tomorrow?"

"Biology I believe. 9am" He said, picking up his drink, "What about you?"

"Not biology" Adrian says, chuckling. "I guess that solves the mystery of who she was talking to - we both have Physics tomorrow".

Hiccup nods, "And what other courses do you take?"

Adrian puts his drink down on the bar counter. "I want to be a pilot, so I'm taking courses in aeronautical engineering. Me and Astrid both take Physics together. What about you?"

Hiccup rolls his shoulders, noticing that the action draws Adrian's eyes to him.

"I want to be an Animal Prosthetist - making the prosthetics for animals. Not a high paying career but I love making things and I love animals so," Hiccup shrugs, "Why not?"

Adrian nods, "I get that". 

There is a pause in conversation after that. It's not an uncomfortable silence, but not natural either. Hiccup takes the time to study Adrian. He had a familiar face, from the angles of his jaw to the colour of his eyes - a gorgeous green that just glimmered against the lights of the pub.

Adrian noticed the staring, smirking slightly but not commenting. 

After a time, Hiccup shook his head, stopping. "I swear I've met you before. How old are you?"

Adrian laughed, shaking slightly on the stool as his whole body moved with the action. "If this is a way to get to know me, It's a weird pick-up-line." Hiccup blushed, but didn't take back the question.

Adrian rolled his eyes before admitting "23." Hiccup nodded, adding a 'same'.

"Home town?"

"Berkshire, down south in England. I moved up to Scotland when I was 12 with my sister, and the moved here to come to school".

Hiccup jolted backwards in slight shock. "Wait, really? I lived there too! What years? I moved there when I was 3 with my dad, after my mom left. So 1990?"

Adrian slowly nodded, seeming to have realised there was a genuine chance they could have met as children - "Yeah, I lived there with my older sister. I was born there and my parents both died when I was 12. We moved away after that. So I was there 1987 until 1999." 

Hiccup, once again, jolted - almost falling off his chair. 

Adrian shook his head in curiosity now - "Name?"

This caused Hiccup to laugh, a short burst of a confused sound - "Have I seriously not told you that yet?"

Adrian also chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "No, not yet - Astrid called you Sneeze but I take it that's not your name?"

Hiccup covered his face with his hands giggling. "No, but it's not far off to be honest. My name is Hiccup".

He took his hands off his face, putting his hand out for a hand shake, but after a few seconds of no contact, Hiccup looked up to see Adrian looking at him with an odd expression. 

"Hiccup?"

He nodded, confused. "I know it's weir-"

"No, Hiccup", Adrian interrupted with a small smile developing, "My name is Adrian, but my friends call me-"

Something seemed to click.

"-Toothless." They both said simultaneously, smiles on both of their faces.

Hiccup springs up from his seat to hug him, almost pushing both him and Toothless off the chair in his excitement. "Oh my god, I can't believe you are here! I thought I would never see you again!"

Toothless giggles into his neck, saying "Me neither". 

They stay in the same place for a few minutes. It was a typical position in their childhood days, Hiccup almost in Toothless' lap, his head tucked into Hiccup's neck - it gave comfort. 

Hiccup hadn't felt the same type of comfort since his dad died, and it almost made him want to cry. Toothless seemed to feel the same if his hazy eyes suggested anything as they detached from each other.

"Do you want to come to mine?" Toothless mumbled quietly, "My roommate is out tonight, probably getting laid". 

Hiccup gave a watery laugh, head dropping. "Obviously - we have so much to catch up on".

Both Toothless and Hiccup wordlessly got up, collecting their belongings, paying and making their way out of the bar. The walk to Toothless' apartment was brief but seemed to take forever. Hiccup continued to glance at Toothless throughout the walk, looking at him with a new eye. He had grown since their childhood days - his chin had grown in, he was taller, his ears were more pointy, his lips more pouty. He looked so much older, and yet not very different to the boy that had left Berkshire when he was 12.

He could see Toothless throwing wary glances his way, but he just smiled and ignored him, tucking himself into the other man's side - he was a furnace.

Eventually, they got back to his apartment, and as Toothless locked the door behind him, Hiccup took the time to look around the apartment. Even as a student with a roommate, he seemed to have a lot of allowance for an apartment - with a large kitchen, what Hiccup assumed to be was two bedrooms and a large bathroom. The fridge even seemed to be full.

The apartment went silent and Hiccup looked back towards Toothless. He was smiling at him.

Before he could even think about it, Hiccup's body was moving back over towards his childhood friend, curling around him, tucking his face in between his shoulder and his neck. 

Toothless didn't even hesitate in curling around Hiccup in return, tightening his arms around him.

(Hiccup noticed his arm muscles but shh.)

Toothless mumbled, "God, I've missed you."


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless didn't even hesitate in curling around Hiccup in return, tightening his arms around him.
> 
> (Hiccup noticed his arm muscles but shh.)
> 
> Toothless mumbled, "God, I've missed you."

Toothless mumbled, "God, I've missed you."

Hiccup nodded into his chest, the height difference obvious between the two.

After a while (a few minutes? a few hours?) both of the boys loosen their grip on each other, but still not letting go.

Toothless nudges Hiccup back towards the couch and without leaving the embrace, Hiccup stumbles backwards towards it - falling into it with Toothless landing next to him, rearranging himself to put his arm around Hiccups neck. Finally, the two back away from each other slightly, leaving a gap between the two. 

Hiccup smiled, with Toothless returning the action, and then giggled at the both of them.

Toothless, still smiling, squinted confused, "What?"

Hiccup just laughs, ducking his head, hair falling across his forehead. "Just, I haven't seen you in so long and we were both 12, and I think I'm a little bit overwhelmed but I have missed you so much and we're both a little bit of a mess."

Toothless laughs "Yes, I can agree with us being a mess - the almost crying may have been a bit much"

Hiccup smiles "At least we can admit to the crying?"

He rolls his eyes "Fuck off."

Hiccup puts his hand over his heart, and makes a mocking shocked face "Swearing?" causing Toothless to groan and throw his head onto the back of the couch.

"Believe it or not, 11 years have passed and I am somewhat an adult."

Hiccup smiles sadly, "11 years."

Shaking his head, Toothless says "A lot to catch up on"

"Then lets get started".

Over the next few hours, both Hiccup and Toothless catch each other up on their lives.

Hiccup tells Toothless the struggles of finding out his dad had cancer, and how his illness effected their lives. He spoke about his lack of friends after Toothless left, until a new girl called Kari moved to town and they became inseparable. She really helped him during his dad's worst points. He mentions how they dated briefly until they both realised they would be better off as friends ("We were... experimenting. And just about to do... stuff, she pulled her top off and instantly put it back on again while I immediately turned around - most awkward experience of our lives") and about a year later when Hiccup was 18, he came out as gay, finished school and gave up on the chance to do much else with his life that didn't involve his dad. After his dad died, he moved straight away, Kari already having left when they were 21.

In return Toothless tells him about what happened once he moved to Scotland, how hard it was to have lost his parents and his best friend in one swoop. He said how he finished school with minimal friendships and how him and his sister's relationship became damaged after they moved - both of them having lost their parents but her forcing him to move away from the only person who could comfort him hurt them in a way that couldn't really be repaired. ("As I grew, I understood, but a 12 year old with dead parents and no friends? I just became angry, and sad - I regret what happened to our relationship after that.") She never moved away, but when he was 19, he moved straight down here to start school as soon as he could, and is currently in his 4th year.

It was 1am by the time they had fully caught up on all details of their lives, and Hiccup was half asleep, legs resting on top of Toothless'. - the two having migrated to opposite sides of the couch to avoid smacking each other in the face with the hand motions (or to avoid Hiccup smacking Toothless in the face with his hand motions).

Hiccup, still breathless with excitement and exhaustion, began to stand up, stumbling over a haphazard pile of clothes. 

Toothless looks up "Hey, where you going?"

He turns around, looking at him in confusion, while putting on his coat that he had aimlessly thrown. "Home? It's like, 2am - I have class tomorrow, or today I guess?"

Toothless gets up, blinking his eyes, almost as if he was trying to wake himself up.

Waving his hand, he mumbles, "Just stay here tonight, as you said its like," he checks his watch, "1am. That's way to early to walk home on your own."

Hiccup lifts an eyebrow, but says "I do have class tomorrow, and will probably need some clothes."

"Borrow some of mine, they might be a bit big but my roommate might have some." Hiccup just nodded, making his way back to the couch. 

The other boy mumbled "You can use the bed if you want?" but Hiccup just shook his head - "You're offering me clothes and your apartment, if you think I'm taking your bed too, you're stupid. And I don't want this to turn into a cliché 'sharing the bed' fan fiction," he added the last part, quietly enough for his friend not to hear him.

Toothless nodded to the original sentence, not arguing - likely too tired. 

He said goodnight, and walked off (stumbled) towards his room, while Hiccup stripped to his boxers, then lay down on the couch for the night. He moved the cushions around until he was comfortable, and pulled the handmade throw off the back of the couch. While it wasn't the most comfortable surface, it would probably be the easiest sleep he would have in a while.

With that, he drifted off.

He woke up early the same morning, hearing a quiet alarm coming from the other room. He rolled over, the throw pulling over his back, leaving his legs open to the cold. He shivered, but couldn't be bothered to move back under the cover, having found a comfortable spot. 

He heard the door open, and quiet steps moved towards the couch, but Hiccup still made no move to get up.

The steps stopped next to the couch, and Hiccup could feel himself begin to flush with the realisation that Toothless was watching him, and yet he didn't move. The flush moved down his neck, and his stomach rumbled. He heard Toothless laugh, and he shuffled turning over, making sure to bring the throw with him to avoid more blushing. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked up at Toothless and then blushed some more at the look he was giving Hiccup.

There was something fond in his eyes, but mostly they just looked dark with something he could only recognise as lust. Hiccup ignored it, not for lack of recognition, but because he would rather get to know his friend again before leaping into anything more - despite the definite chemistry between the two.

Toothless seemed to recognise his thoughts as he gave him a small smirk, before turning around (only in boxers himself) and walking towards the kitchen. 

"Do you want anything to eat?" he yelled behind him and Hiccup stuffed his face into the side of the couch before moving to get off the couch himself. 

"Yeah yeah, what's the time? - do you still only eat fish or was that just a 12 year old phase?" Hiccup said, standing up and putting the throw around his cold shoulders.

"Fuck off" her heard from the kitchen, "I liked fish - sue me! And it's half 7."

Hiccup laughed, moving towards him, and sitting at the small wooden table in the kitchen. "Hey, I'm not judging you! Remember when my dad took me fishing and I brought you back like 7 different fish? I didn't exactly discourage you."

Toothless laughed loudly, while getting the frying pan out of the cupboard and bacon out the fridge, throwing his head back. "Oh my god, I forgot about that! You weirdo, you didn't even catch any of those fish - you're dad did."

He giggled, putting his head down onto his crossed arms, but staying silent - listening to the sizzling of the bacon, and the humming of Toothless. With his eyes closed, and the peaceful atmosphere, it wasn't very hard for him to fall asleep at the table.

He only woke up when a plate was put in front of him, the smell of bacon and ketchup drifting to him.

He looked up, smacking his cheek to wake up, and immediately started digging in.

The rest of the morning was filled with the same peaceful atmosphere, both of them seamlessly working around each other to get dressed for the day ahead of them. At 8.30am, Hiccup left the apartment, not without hugging Toothless and promising that they would keep in touch, and giving him his phone number, before making his way to Biology. 

About 45 minutes into his lecture, his phone silently buzzed. He subtly brought it out of his pocket.

_From Unknown: Miss you already :*_

_To Unknown: Toothless?_

_From Unknown: Who else?_

_To Toothless: Miss you too, asshole_

_From Toothless: ;) ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like chapter two! Not really sure how long this book will be, but I'll be sure to add to the series as much as possible so keep an eye on that!


	3. Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks following the reunion of the two boys were a mixture of calm and extreme, and eventually it led to an extreme change of heart.

The weeks following the reunion between Hiccup and Toothless, was a combination of calm and the opposite. Getting to know Toothless again was a dream come true for Hiccup, especially since he had been desperate to get him back since he left. But despite that, it wasn’t exactly sunshine and flowers. 

They had a lot to get over and couldn’t exactly do that without a few arguments along the way. Hiccup knew this, figuratively, but emotionally?

Fuck that.

“I cannot actually believe you did that”.

Toothless was walking behind Hiccup, doing his best to keep up - but despite his fast and agile nature, Hiccup’s determination meant that he was much further ahead. 

“Come on Hiccup, I didn’t mean it like that!” Hiccup didn’t stop walking.

“It doesn’t matter how you meant it, it came out like that! You just yelled at one of my best friends to get her hands off me! My best fucking friend Toothless!” He yelled backwards, still not slightly slowing down.

He heard Toothless grunt in annoyance before jogging to catch up, and grabbing onto his arm to stop him.

“I know and I feel shi-“

“It doesn’t matter if you feel bad Toothless, you said it! I literally said to you that I was as straight as the world is flat, and my experience with her in the past and you just acted like she was ready to fuck herself on me with my consent or not!”

Toothless’ face fell and Hiccup felt his anger drain away. 

He put his hand to Toothless’ warm cheek.

“Toothless, bud, you know as well as anyone that she is definitely not the one I want - even if we aren’t doing that yet - there is no reason to get jealous.”

Toothless nods, face going red. 

“I know that Hic, I do. I didn’t mean to get... beastly. I just saw hands on you and just. I’m sorry.”

He growled at himself, shaking his black hair around in annoyance. Hiccup let out a laugh, the remaining tension leaving his body.

“It’s not me you need to say that to.” Hiccup said, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Toothless laughed, blushing harder. “Yeah I guess not - i’ll tell her tomorrow. It’s not like I won’t see her again before she leaves.”

Hiccup rolls his eyes before turning around and walking off. He stops when he notices Toothless isn’t following him and puts out his arm until he feels a familiar hand take his. 

He carries on walking, not even taking a second to let go.

As they walk, hands swinging together slightly, silence easy, Hiccuo begins to think on their relationship.

Since they had reunited, it had been so easy to get to know him again. Yes, there had been the odd bump and (definitely) bruise, but Hiccup has never been so happy. 

He stops walking with the realisation, Toothless stopping with him. His friend looks back at him.

“You okay?” 

Hiccup just opens his mouth and looks at him, before curling his hand into Toothless’ dark black hair and pulling him forward - lips meeting in an intense, yet calm kiss.

It seemed to last forever for Hiccup, until he realised that Toothless wasn’t reciprocating. He pulls back.

“Are _you_ okay?”

Toothless just looks at him, slightly darker lips open and closing in shock. Hiccup just rolls his eyes, and taps his cheek.

“Get with the program here Tooth, you doing okay?”

Toothless seems to get his bearings, and clock on to what just happened - he smiles, the smile widening and widening until he looks just like an excited little creature.

Hiccup sniggers, it’s how he would imagine a dragon to look.

Toothless grabs his hand before turning around and walking towards their original destination, his apartment. As they reach the building, however, he doesn’t stop. 

He continues down the road slightly, only stopping to pull Hiccup into a small alley.

“You aren’t going to murder me are you? This seems like a prime place to murder someone, although I can’t explain how you would do so. There isn’t much you could kill wi-“ Hiccup is interrupted by lips once again meeting his - although much more aware this time - and arms pushing him back into the wall of the building.

This time, with both of them actively taking part, the kiss is much more intense. So much so that they end up making out against the wall for what feels like half an hour, although it’s definitely not because eventually the two run out of air and both pull back, chests heaving.

Hiccup is smiling shyly, Toothless’ typical smirk in place on his face. 

“You... didn’t answer my... question you know.” Hiccup says, still out of breath - from the adrenaline, or lack of breath from their kiss? He doesn’t know.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Toothless replies, smile turning soft and loving.

“Are you okay?”

Toothless looks him in the eyes, gives him a fast kiss - not with any of the earlier passion, but small and reflecting what Hiccup could see in his eyes.

“You know what? I’ve never been better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a small chapter, but I think I wanted the ending to be ambiguous, it’s not just my story in the end :)


End file.
